


[Fanart] Cisco/Hartley moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Hartmon fanworks [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Cats, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Embedded Images, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Ghosts, Good Hartley Rathaway, Hartley Rathaway on Team Flash, Hartmonfest, M/M, Magic, Pets, Rats & Mice, TAKING PROMPTS, ghost!Hartley Rathaway, guinea pigs, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Assorted moodboards for Cisco/Hartley, including those made for HartmonFest2019.





	1. Christmas

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/181233074555/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-christmas).


	2. love is king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was aiming for Valentine's Day theme - it didn't really end up quite that, but hopefully still can be enjoyed.

 

_Quote in middle panel from the lyrics of “Your Love Is King” by Sade and in bottom left by Marcus Buckingham._

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182814038645/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-love-is-king-quote-in).


	3. Hartmon fluff - pets

 

_Quotes paraphrased from Jerry Nachman and Tracy Emin._

Made for day 1 of [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/) 2019 and the prompt fluff. _  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182921639800/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-pets-quotes).


	4. canon divergent AU with ghost!Hartley

 

**canon divergent AU with ghost!Hartley**

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/)2019 and theprompt ‘what do you hear’.

 

Hartley Rathaway never _successfully_ escapes from the pipeline. He will always remain at S.T.A.R. Labs and Cisco feels guilty for his part in Hartley’s death. Something that Dr. Wells certainly never dissuades him from after the implication he was killed by a malfunctioning prototype Hartley got his hands on during his ransacking of the labs on his way out.

When Cisco starts to have weird dreams he assumes it’s just because it’s on his mind. When he starts to hear strange voices in his apartment he thinks he clearly hasn’t had enough sleep because of said bad dreams. Then he realizes the voice is speaking in Latin, possibly French and badly pronounced Japanese and he starts to question a whole load more about not only Hartley’s death, but what he knows about himself and whether he’s as normal as he’s assumed post the big CC bang.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183250336055/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-canon-divergent-au).

(fic for this may come later, if so I will add a link here)


	5. norse mythology inspired

 

**norse mythology inspired**

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com)2019 and theprompt ‘mythology’.

 Cisco as Heimdallr, the god of foreknowledge and keeper of the Bifröst.

Hartley as his nemesis, Loki the Trickster, god of mischief.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183270724265/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-norse-mythology).


	6. Working together

 

Made for day 23 of [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/) 2019 and the prompt 'working together'. _  
_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183402327920/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-a-certain-vibe-made).


	7. Mobster AU

 

_Quote in middle panel by John Gotti ** **.****_

 

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/)2019 and the prompts ‘no powers AUs’ and “working together’. _  
_

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183429483190/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-mobster-au-quote-in).


	8. Artist AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up with rather more for the blurb than expected, so have basically an almost ficlet to go with it.

 

**Artist AU**

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/)2019 and theprompt ‘artsy’.

 

Hartley Rathaway doesn’t make a lot of time for socializing outside of work, but he makes an effort to go to the local LGBTQ+ charity fundraiser exhibition, where he ends up standing in front of a sculpture next to a cute guy with no real idea what to say. He opts for casually commenting on the sculpture, but in his nerves comes off as disparaging instead and turns out to be insulting the artist himself. Hartley can’t shake off the bad feeling from that night and to try to make up for his faux pas, he intends to commission Cisco Ramon. Except Cisco doesn’t usually take commissions, though he’s persuaded to with a hefty donation to the charity of the night.

Of course, they have to meet up to discuss what Hartley wants, which is where Hartley finds out why Cisco doesn’t normally like to do commissions – his day job. As Cisco walks him around his workshop, Hartley marvels at the fact Cisco does it purely as a hobby, working as a highly successful engineer the rest of the time. _Can’t rush genius,_ Cisco tells him as warning his sculpture won’t be finished anytime soon. Hartley is honestly happy with that considering Cisco, who’s begun to warm up to him, doesn’t seem to mind talking to him about how it’s going, nor his arranging to come to see the progress in person. Or buying him coffee.

By the time the sculpture is finished, things between him and Cisco are quite friendly. Not that Hartley has gotten the nerve up to test out how friendly Cisco wants, not with the literal business of the commission between them. Part of Hartley doesn’t trust Cisco will still want him around afterward. He doesn’t entirely know what to expect once it is done, but he has one final place to take Cisco before they close the chapter of his sculpture.

Hartley opens the rickety door of a warehouse he’s been using as an impromptu studio, and get away from the stuffiness of other places in his life, and leads Cisco into the heart of his ramshackle real home. He leads Cisco to the canvas waiting there for his judgment. “I painted this. I painted this _because of you_. Because you showed me I didn’t have to choose between form and function. I could have physics by day and art by night and be… _more,_ more myself than I have been for a long time.”

“That’s great, man. I mean, I don’t know what to say. No one’s ever told me I’m their muse before. Feels like kinda a big responsibility. But I gotta know, why did you think you couldn’t do both?”

“My parents. For all their investments in and support of the arts, art was never something they thought of as proper for me. I took classes in high school but I’m pretty sure from their lackluster reception of that they thought if I couldn’t be the best at it, why bother. So I didn’t. Until you reminded me of what’s important. It doesn’t matter what they think. I should do what _I_ want to.”

“Speaking of surprising epiphanies, and opening up like woah, I don’t suppose…Is there, uh, anything else you’ve realized you want?” Cisco fidgets as he asks, eyes wide and with what Hartley thinks is a hint of a blush showing.

“Something in particular you’re thinking of, Cisquito?” Hartley teases gently, with a blush of his own working its way from his neck to his face. He’s crossing a line with the nickname and all the affection he attempts to imbue it with but it’s a move he hopes isn’t unwelcome. Cisco breaks into an infectious grin.

“Oh, you’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?”

But Hartley doesn’t in fact. He steps forward just as Cisco does too and it isn’t too much further forward to move to close the distance, so he takes the next step and lets that speak for him.

 

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183481461925/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-artist-au-made-for).


	9. Beauty & The Beast AU

 

**Beauty & The Beast AU**

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/)2019 and theprompt ‘magic’.

 

Cisco doesn’t want to be there any more than The Beast wants him to be - they both are looking for help no one else can give them. Cisco needs The Beast’s library, the most extensive in the county, if he has any hope of finding out what herbal concoction might work for what ails Caitlin’s fiancé, his brother and plenty others in their village. The Beast…he wants the curse on him broken and Cisco claimed he could research counter-curses. He’s not so sure it’s possible to lift this one but he doesn’t say so though, he _needs_ to be here in this castle.

-

There are more books here than Cisco could imagine, and there’s certainly enough for him to put together several treatment possibilities for Ronnie, Dante and the others, but he’s no closer to helping The Beast with anything more than modifications to the household for his claws. That and good company, he supposes. They’ve at least had their shared passion for knowledge to bridge the gap between them.

The Beast has been less biting in his insults lately, some of them almost sounded teasing instead but he must be imagining fondness creeping in there because that doesn’t make much sense. At least with whatever has changed to make the air lighter these days, he can appreciate how amusing the cutting remarks can be. Especially when they are directed at those who deserve them. Like the figure of Tony Woodward who has been making trouble for Cisco’s best friend since childhood. Or his pouring scorn on a few of the authors who should not, in either of their opinions, be published - tearing apart their ridiculous conclusions with verve.

Cisco knows the best plan now would be to sneak out before the grand feast planned for welcoming the springtime. Everyone will be so busy preparing the food and decorations they wouldn’t think of him or where else he might be going. Except…he finds he doesn’t want to miss it. His departure can wait one more day.

-

As he recounts his favorite tune and the household - those who have become dear to him over his months there - add their talents to the rendition, Cisco is immensely glad he didn’t skip the celebrations. The Beast huffs at the theatrics, possibly surprised at how into it Cisco is getting. It’s the first time he’s felt free here because he knows this time he has chosen to stay. What Cisco doesn’t expect is for The Beast to join in with the singing, nor for him to have such an enchanting voice. Cisco gets swept up in the merriment so when The Beast reaches out with a hand Cisco takes it.

The dance he couldn’t have expected either, at first jovial and hurried but changing once they are out of breath, moving into slow and intimate.

“The Beast sings and dances and can even smile, who’d have thought,” Cisco jokes, but the smile on his dance partner’s lips drops at that, eyes downcast before he replies. There is a moment between any words where Cisco feels strange, a discomfort settling into his stomach that could simply be because he ate too much…

“Hartley,” The Beast says softly as his grip loosens. It’s as if he’s readying himself to step back from their embrace and let go of the distance they’ve broached.

“My name is Hartley.”

He raises his eyes finally and there is such sadness in them that Cisco imagines a world of regret is contained therein. Cisco wishes more than anything that night that he had a cure for those outside the walls _and_ those within.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/183527320945/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-beauty-the-beast-au).


	10. Hartley joins Team Flash AU

 

**Hartmon -** Hartley joins Team Flash AU 

 

Created for the [@flarrowverse-shipyard](https://flarrowverse-shipyard.tumblr.com/) **Rarepair week 2019 Day 2**. _ **  
**_

 

* * *

 

The crisis is over. Finished by a neat 5 pm for once. He could actually go home and have an evening curled up with a good book or a new video game. It sounds nice.

He looks up to see Cisco hesitating to say something, which isn’t very Cisco-like. Briefly, he worries, but Cisco comes out with it soon after, nothing bad.

“We should celebrate.”

“What precisely would we be celebrating?”

“Success. My Hail Mary technological development -”

“I think you mean **my** -”

“Fine, _our_ genius. Plus, there’s always celebrating the miracle of finishing early,” Cisco pauses again, growing more serious when he continues. “Or the not dying.”

That’s when Hartley realizes this is the first mission he’s been on since properly joining Team Flash where he hasn’t been injured in some way. He’s managed to not think about it for the most part but there have been quite a few near misses for him as he adjusts to working with the others. Too many. Contemplating that, he avoids looking at Cisco, trying to dismiss the notion rapidly in order to retain the cheer they’d had moments earlier.

“How do we celebrate?” he asks.

“Oh that one’s easy. Team tradition: karaoke.”

As Cisco goes to round up the rest of the team - presuming anyone else is free to come along - Hartley sits and waits in one of the desk-chairs in the Cortex. The room is empty except for him but he feels content there. He’s made amends and he’s helping people and… Somehow being here, this time, it feels so much more like he belongs than he ever considered himself to before the explosion happened.  

It’s probably foolish but he gets to hoping Cisco and him could sing a duet tonight.

When Cisco returns alone, telling him of the apparent tragedy that the others will miss out on his talents, Hartley isn’t exactly heartbroken at it being just the two of them. They work well together. He enjoys it. He’d even hazard a guess Cisco does as well these days, though he wouldn’t bet on it being as much as he does. On that particular point, he wouldn’t mind being wrong. Only time will tell, he supposes. What they have now is good too though, and he intends to make the most of his second chance, in whatever form it takes.

* * *

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186818197950/dctv-moodboards-hartmon-hartley-joins-team).


	11. domestic Hartmon - living together

**domestic Hartmon - living together**

Made for [@hartmonfest](https://hartmonfest.tumblr.com/) Hartmon Long Weekend and theprompt ‘domesticfic’.


End file.
